


These Words That Make Us

by Scatterbrain_Emporium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatterbrain_Emporium/pseuds/Scatterbrain_Emporium
Summary: Every word is important.Every word has a meaning that is special to someone.Every word tells a story.These words explain how they came to be and who they are now...A character study of their relationship through words and events.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Here are small slice of life story, depicting their relationship through words and exploring their characters more in depth!
> 
> This is based on what was given to us in the canon universe and my own interpretation of their characters and how they interact together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Sweater

Oikawa Tooru is a sweater thief.

He's a clothes thief in general, but sweaters if left unattended are usually what would go missing the fastest. If one was left on the couch, on a chair, even in the laundry basket, it was too late to save it. Whether it be in the middle of the summer, or the depth of winter.  
  
The owners of said sweater won't get a chance to see it back before a long time. Which usually meant until they decided that laundry was a necessity and no boxers and pairs of jeans could be saved.

Tooru loved Iwaizumi's sweaters and hoodies. Mainly cause he had the largest collection.

They were always a bit too big and were the perfect size to just cuddle up with on the couch. All of them were very plain looking, either in various shades of greys and blacks, but they all held Iwaizumi's particular scent which he found incredibly comforting. After a long day he loved to come back to their apartment, strip out of his clothes and just wear one of his hoodie. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him, but the fact of putting it on and curling his cold hands in the sleeve made him relax right away. His heartbeat seem to calm down instantly and the rock constantly sitting on his chest lifted just a little bit, making it easier to breath for a moment.  
  
He also really liked Makki's sweaters.

They were colourful and always had crazy patterns or designs on them. It started as a joke one Christmas that he received an 'ugly' sweater and decided to wear it nonetheless. After that it seemed as if he was hook on psychedelic sweaters. The weirder the better, and he was so proud of them. 

Although he loved to make fun of him, when Tooru was feeling down or stressed, he liked to grab one and curled in bed with it. He liked to watch the bright colours of the sleeve and the ridiculous patterns almost dance in front of his eyes as he slowly moved his arm around. It grounded him. Gave him something to focus on and stop his mind from over thinking everything.

As much as he loved Iwaizumi and Hanamaki's shirts, he had to admit that Mattsun's were the best.

Matsukawa had quickly caught on to the other man's habit and instead of hiding his sweaters and hoodies like the others, he would simply let them in plain sight like an invitation. That is if he wasn't the one gently shoving it over Tooru's head to keep him warm. Oikawa loved when he did that, because it usually mean he would get wrapped soon after in strong and solid arms. Issei was a real furnace and for some reason it always appeared to him that his sweaters were the warmest and comfiest because of it. It just retained him body temperature, it made complete sense to him.

Mattsun's sweaters felt like home and only when he was wearing one, doing mundane chores around their apartment or going down to their local grocery story to get some things they were missing, was he feeling whole again. It made him feel invincible.

Those sweaters were like an armour to him. And he felt he could take on the world.

His thoughts were inconsequential, his mistakes unimportant and shortcoming excusable. Nothing mattered anymore but the knowledge that he was loved and appreciated by the most important people in his life.  
  
It was only a sweater really, the others most of the time didn't think much of it, saw it as a simple annoyance. But to Tooru it meant so much more.


	2. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily ( mainly really) Iwaoi, but the boys are still there!

Chapter Two

Honesty

Iwaizumi Hajime was a straightforward kind of guy.

He didn't like dancing around subject and certainly didn't have the time and patience for it. If something was bothering him, he would tell you right away.

Some would say he was blunt. Too blunt for their taste really.

But he didn't see the point in sugar coating what he had to say. Using hollowed flatteries and tiptoeing around wasn't his style. Oikawa would joke and say he was a brute, a barbarian, but he didn't see the point in wasting precious minutes of his already busy day when he could say what he was thinking in a few seconds.

Maybe sometimes, he had to admit, he would push the honesty a bit too far.

Not because he wanted to be a dick intentionally, he was honest not heartless. It's simply that when he was going on about something that bothered him he had a tendency to filter himself even less.

And unfortunately it happened most often than not with his boyfriends. Especially Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru who seemed to be able to tug at every nerve in his system, either in the most exquisite breathtaking way or most frustrating agonizing way. Sometimes he wasn't sure himself if he wanted to kiss or punch him in the face.

What bothered Iwaizumi the most about the brunette was that compared to him, he was nothing but lies. Lies piling and piling on top of each other creating an almost unbreakable wall. He was nothing but open and honest about what he wanted and what he needed, but Tooru on the contrary was nothing but a fake facade staring back at him, the real Tooru hiding behind a thick and tall wall of well crafted lies.

It was infuriating to say the least. Infuriating because Iwaizumi as much as he wanted couldn't be mad at him. The wall Oikawa had created was for them. To make sure they would always see him at his best, always see him smile and supportive so they wouldn't have to worry about him on top of their own issues.

On these specific days, Iwaizumi could see the way Tooru's hands were shaking and avoiding their eyes as he busied himself around their shared apartment, talking a mile a minute to just rid the space of the silent. On these specific days, he would ask him what was wrong and he would always get the same answer back. A smile so well practiced it almost looked sincere. It probably did fool everyone else outside of them too. A dismissive wave of the hand was thrown his way as he looked away and a vague statement that nothing was wrong and he shouldn't worry so much or he was gonna get worry lines at such a young age.

Mattsun would then look up from the book he was reading and stared at Iwaizumi, assessing the situation.  
  
Matsukawa Issei wasn't as straightforward as Iwaizumi was. Most of the time he was pretty laid back and wouldn't share unless he was asked. But when he was he would never shy away from the truth and tell them what was on his mind or how he was feeling. It was something Iwaizumi could respect and knew he could count on the taller man to let them know if something was bothering him.  
  
The curly haired man had placed his book down, looking over at Makki who'd paused the game he was playing and looked back at him.  
  
Iwaizumi watched for a moment the silent exchange.

Takahiro was the closest to Oikawa when it came to talking about what was on his mind. The lazy smile and bubbly personality made it seem like nothing was bothering him, and he kept it that way most of the time. He would complain about inconsequential things, such as the weather, the neighbours or how they didn't have his favourite brand at the store, but when it come down to serious matters, he was very rarely vocal about it.

Unlike Oikawa, Hiro's walls weren't that strong and it only took a gentle nudge from Mattsun, a look from Oikawa and one word from Iwaizumi before he would start spilling out his insecurities and what was bothering him. 

Iwaizumi let his eyes travel back to the fourth member of their group, who was humming as he busied himself doing God knows what in their kitchen. His back was turned to them, but he could tell even from afar how tense his shoulders were. His eyes moved away from him when the sound of shattered glass was heard followed by a string of curse as Oikawa bent down to clean up.  
  


He looked back at the pair sitting with him, finding their eyes already on him. He nodded before getting up, deciding the situation had dragged on long enough. He'd been patient, now was the time to bang on those walls.

He rounded the counter, first seeing the mop of soft brown hair then the tall lean body crouched down and trying to pick up the pieces with his bare fingers. He was shaking too much that he couldn't grasp at the pieces and was mere moments away from slicing something open. He could hear a few words here and there among the mumbling, things like "stupid" and " useless", making him frown even more.

" Tooru."

He saw the small jump going through the other man's body before he quickly turned toward him, a large smile on and words already spitting out of his mouth.  
  
" Ah, Iwa-chan! Aren't I clumsy, but it's fine I'll clean it-"  
  
"Tooru stop."

His voice was surprisingly calm, which took him and Oikawa by surprised it seemed as he instantly shut up, looking at him with his wide brown eyes. He didn't turn his gaze away from him, but he could tell that the other two were also watching him. Iwaizumi too a deep breath, stepping closer slowly. He didn't make any fast movement and kept his features composed. Oikawa right now looked like a trapped animal, and he didn't want him to bolt away on top of avoiding whatever it was that was troubling him.

Silently, he extended his hand to him. He didn't leave the brunette much choice as he kept his eyes trained on him. After a moment, glancing everywhere but at him, Oikawa huffed and took it, his cold fingers lacing up with his.  
  
" I was gonna clean-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  


He felt Oikawa cringed against him at the harshness of it, and he mentally slapped himself for letting it come out like that. He was sure Makki and Mattsun were shaking their heads at him in disappointment.  
  
He squeezed his hand in what he hoped was reassurance, tugging him closer.

He took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted him to open up, not close himself even more.

" You know I don't speak for nothing and when something's wrong I gotta say it. Well something's been bothering me for a while now and I think it's time we address it."  
  
He tried to catch Oikawa's eyes, but he was stubbornly looking down, not moving an inch of his body. His was rising in a forced slow manner, indicating to Iwaizumi he was trying to control his breathing.  
  
" What's been bothering me, and makes me absolutely angry, is how you've been suffering for a long while now and there's nothing I, Makki or Mattsun can do about it."

He could see the beautifully trimmed eyebrows frown from under the fallen bangs, but nothing else was said or done.  
  
" I'm absolutely furious, because no matter how much you shoulder our own issues and problems, you won't let us even have a glimpse into what's bothering you. You think we can't see, all of us, how fake you're smiling? That we can't see your hands shaking so hard you're hiding them in your pockets or sweater? That there's moment it seems you're gonna stop breathing entirely? That some night you don't even come to bed at all or when you're there you're awake and pacing? Do you really think we can't see all of that?"  
  
He didn't even let him the time to answer, jumping right back into it. He was fired up and had a lot to say.  
  
" How can you claim to know us and then expect that we don't know you in return? We know when you're not alright Tooru, and this right here clearly isn't alright! What bothers me is seeing you like that and it hurts me that you won't let us in, so would you please. PLEASE. Stop being so stubborn and accept that this relationship goes both ways? You support us, but we also support you."

He stopped to take a breather, but was not expecting the sniffing he heard. He had expected Oikawa to deny everything realistically, to either annoyingly state he was fine in an angry manner or continue to flash a smile at them, denying the whole thing. He was speechless as he watched the shoulders of the other man shake and the small sobbing sound unable to be held in.  
  
" Tooru..."  
  
" I'm sorry..."

That stopped him in his track right there, mouth slightly opened and eyes blinking rapidly as if he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing and hearing. He suddenly seemed a lot less taller and stronger to Iwaizumi, like he would cave onto himself at any moment and break into pieces like the glass on the floor.

He reached out quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around him, keeping him together. He could see Mattsun and Makki in his peripheral vision, both of them standing at the edge of the kitchen, unsure if they should step in closer.  
  
He nodded at them again, letting them know it was alright to come in.  
  
He turned his attention back on the brunette, moving his hands up gently and cradling his face in between them.   
  
They always made jokes that Oikawa was an ugly crier, mainly cause it annoyed him, but even now as his heart was aching for the other man, he couldn't deny he was beautiful.  
  
" Hey.. Tooru. It's ok, stop crying, You're ok..."

Oikawa tried to talk but nothing else came out but a broken sob, doubling the tears that were falling from his eyes. He nodded instead, sniffing.  
  
Iwaizumi leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He trailed upward, kissing the salty trails on his cheek.  
  
" Let us love you..."

He felt a hand on his back, and glanced to the side to see Matsukawa doing the same with Oikawa, rubbing his back with his large warm hand.  
  
" Let us take care of you once in a while yeah?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, the deep tone of it even more soothing.

Hanamaki joined them on the other side, squishing his cheek against Tooru's and Iwaizumi's hand as he rested his chin on the brunette's shoulder.  
  
" You're an idiot, but our idiot. Stop shutting us out for real, Tooru. Remember, we all in this together."  
  
Oikawa let out a wet laugh, followed by a small coughing fit. Iwaizumi didn't think twice before gently brushing his thumbs over and wiping the tears off.

" Makki... Can't believe you really said that now..."  
  
Another small laugh made his body shake as he slumped forward, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi's and closing his eyes.  
  
" Let's go sit down. I want you to be honest with us. No more hiding, no more lies, ok?"  
  
Oikawa opened his eyes after a moment, and once again Iwaizumi's breathe caught in his throat as those deep warm brown orbs stared back at him. The more alive he'd seen them in days.  
  
" Ok..."

That evening, more tears were shed as they all cuddled up on the couch, limbs intertwined together, and listened to Oikawa's thoughts and insecurities. A voice that for once wasn't overly loud and joyful , but soft and melodic instead. Iwaizumi realized then it really had been a long time since he heard that tone.  
  
It was still infuriating, because most of what Oikawa was saying were things they couldn't directly fix or protect him from. But he was being honest and trusting them for once.

And at that moment, as he wrapped his arms tighter around him, it was all Iwaizumi could truly ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than expected! But I'm pretty happy how it turned out!
> 
> Dedicated to my amazingly talented friend Jani_Butten whose work is absolutely breathtaking and has an incredible take on these boys. I love you and thank you for being there to ramble with me! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emergency is a place they're all ,unfortunately, familiar with

Chapter Three

Emergency

Hanamaki Takahiro would say he's pretty familiar with the ER by now.

As a kid he'd probably broken more bones than most, earning him a trip to the emergency with one piss off parent in toe.  
  
It wasn't his fault if trees were meant to be climb and hills to roll down on. He just... More often then not would miscalculate his distances.  
  
The first time, he'd broken his arm while falling down the large tree in their backyard when he was around seven. The branch had snapped under his shoe and sent him tumbling down to the grass below. 

It hadn't hurt right away.

He remembered lying on the grass and staring up at the clouds above, the world around him was quiet for what felt like eternity. Until every thing came rushing in at the same time.  
  
He heard his mother screaming, their dog barking and the distant sound of cars and traffic that was typically around their house. He felt like fire was rapidly consuming his arm growing ever hotter. He could feel his heart beating fast in his ears and his breath catching up in his throat.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur.

He remembered leaving the hospital with his mom, a brand new neon green cast on one arm and the other holding up a lollipop. It didn't feel like a punishment like his mom had said, he thought he looked pretty cool and it didn't even hurt that much.

The second time he'd broken something was two years later and the experience was entirely different.

He was nine and playing with some friends at the park when he'd miss a step on the ladder and fell down, twisting his leg in the process.

Years later he could swear he could still hear the cracking noise it made when his leg broke from the angle and speed he went down. 

The first time had had a moment of stillness before the storm. This time around it was complete chaos and loudness. He could hear his friends shout for his mom who was further away talking with other parents. They seemed distant still over the sound of his own scream as he twisted in pain, vision blurred by tears.

The fire he had experience the first time didn't slowly crept up, it had consumed him entirely in one shot, leaving his raw and in agony. He remembered the whole trip to the emergency this time. His mother on the phone, talking quickly to his father as she drove down the road to the hospital.  
  
They had to wait also in the waiting room as that day was a crowded day. Sitting on a plastic chair among the other people suffering, his mother had to cradle him like he was a baby again to bring him a bit of comfort until it was their time to see a doctor.

Once they'd finally see one, he was told he couldn't run or play until his leg had completely healed and even after that he'd need to be careful. That one really felt like a punishment as his mother helped him back to their car. He looked down at his leg, grimacing at it.

He didn't even get a colourful cast that time. it was plain boring white.

After that, he seemed to catch a break up until high school.

He was starting his first year at Aoba Johsai and his parent had said he should tryout for a sport team to make some friends and get his extra energy out.

He picked Volleyball cause it seemed pretty easy and didn't require much equipment. He signed up on the sheet and waited the few days to show up to tryouts. It was true that he hadn't made friends so far in his class since the year started and this could definitely help.

Changing into his gym uniform after class, he walked toward the building and could hear the sound of balls smashing on the ground and shouts of people. One voice seemed to get louder as he got closer, but he didn't make anything of it, opening the door and ready to greet the potential team and coach.

That's what he expected to do. 

Instead he was propelled back as a volleyball came crashing in his face at full speed and force.

He heard various voices getting closer as he was sprawled like a starfish on the ground. He blinked a few times at the evening sky forming above him, thinking distantly that the colours looked nice.

Four heads popping into view obstructed his vision. He saw two adults which must have been part of the coaching team, and two boys about his age, one with spiky dark hair and a deep frown on and the other with floppy brown hair. He thought they looked like a soft cloud.

He must have said that out loud because said boy let out a small giggle that he hid behind his hand, looking over at the other boy.

" Iwa-chan, I think you might have caused some permanent damage, I thought you knew how to aim. and you could have hurt me!"  
  
" THIS wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't be so annoying all the time!"

The two continued to bicker above him while he suddenly felt something warm on his face. Why was it so hard to breath as well?   
  
" Ah! Iwa-chan he's bleeding!"  
  
The brunette leaned closer to him, inspecting his face before looking up at one of the coach.  
  
" I think his nose is broken. He should definitely go at the hospital."  
  


And this is how he encountered his soon to be two best friends.

The two of them had accompanied him to the hospital, saying it was their fault and they would keep him company while his parents arrived. Iwaizumi, he learned was the spiky haired boy's name, kept on apologizing to him while Oikawa, the other boy with soft hair, gently kept on replacing the tissues under his nose that was keeping the blood from spreading everywhere.

After that, once he showed up the next day to school with two black eyes and a broken nose, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were waiting for him at the entrance. The brunette immediately intertwined their arms together, talking and acting like they've been friends forever already, and asked how he was doing while Iwaizumi walked a little bit further away.  
  
" I hope it's not too painful Makki!"  
  
And that was how he also earned the infamous nickname.

A few weeks later, when his nose had healed and he could actually take part in the volleyball practices, he was even closer to the duo. They didn't share any classes, but they would always wait for each other in the morning and have lunch together. Now, since he was able to partake in the team activities he was spending his after school time with them and sometimes even the walk home.

It was nice having friends, he thought.

There was one other boy their age on the team, Matsukawa Issei.

He was tall, taller than all of them and even taller than some of the second years. He had dark curly hair that seemed purposely dishevelled and those lazy dark eyes that were actually very sharp. He was a smart player, a very irritating one to play against. He was also very quiet. He wasn't unfriendly, everyone got along well with him, just very quiet. He never said more than needed and wasn't the time to start conversation either.

Makki and Oikawa were itching to just break him out of his shell.

Oikawa had even gone around to calling him Mattsun, which the taller boy didn't seem to mind. Or at least had never said anything about it.

One afternoon practice, the two ended up on a team together and were side by side when they jumped to make a block. As they landed, Matsukawa's foot slammed on top of his, sending him down on his ass.

He sat there for a second, elbows supporting him and foot on fire as he looked up at the taller boy.

The curly haired boy stared back in shock for a second before grinning at him.  
  
" I see you've fallen for me. Were you de-feeted by my charm?"

Makki's mouth went slack, the pain in his foot completely forgotten. Did the other boy just make a joke? And smile at him?? Before he could stop himself, he blurred out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
" Toe-tally knocked my socks off sir."

Matsukawa start laughing, Makki was sure he heard angels sing in that moment, and offered him a hand to get up. H took it happily, jumping to his feet before wincing and lifting up his right foot up instantly. The other boy lost his smile, looking at him with concern.  
  
" Oh shit you're actually hurt, you alright?"

Makki took a moment to try and move his ankle and foot around, noticing a slight soreness but nothing major. When he tried to move his toes however, pain shot up his spine and he hissed.

" I think you squished some toes on the way down big guy."

And that is how after practice, in a less frantic moment then last time, he found himself with Oikawa and Iwaizumi again in the Emergency room waiting to get his foot checked up. Matsukawa had accompanied them since he felt guilty about the whole thing even though Makki kept on repeating him it was still toe-tally fine.

Since he wasn't a priority at the moment, he sat with the three other boys in a corner, and after Iwaizumi bodily threatened them if they didn't stop their stupid feet puns, they started talking about nothing and everything.

Once they got Mattsun going, they soon realized he was an incredibly funny guy, he simply had that blaze demeanour about him that was just his thing. Makki also noticed how much they had in common in what they liked.

Four hours later, he left the hospital with three broken toes, a lollipop he stole from the main desk and a new best friend. He'd definitely call that day a good one.

Since that day, they were inseparable. 

Mattsun fitted in with them like he always was there, joining them every morning at the gates, having lunch with them, going to practice together after school and walking home at night. They were even hanging out on the weekends now, just hanging out at each other's house or at the park to play some lazy volleyball.

Their bond only became stronger as time went by. They made it together to their third year and things were slowly shifting between them. Something that wasn't there before was forming, they could all sense it.

It took them to lose everything at the Spring tournament to finally put their fingers on it.

They'd stop crying a long time ago. Their eyes and nose were still red from rubbing as they were all cuddled up on Mattsun's bed, his parents away for another few hours. 

For once, everyone was silent, contemplating what they were never able to achieve, and never would now that they were graduating.

" I can't believe it's over..."

The soft voice of Oikawa broke moment they all seem to be stuck in. The words were barely above a whisper, sounding raw from the crying that happened earlier and not using his cords since.

The bunette shifted and got up, looking at the three others.  
  
" I'm so proud of you all and I'm sorry I couldn't take us to Nationals..."

" Not this again, for the hundredth time, I told you you can't be a team of one we are all in this together! It wasn't you not being good enough!"

Iwaizumi's voice was also raw and raspy, sounding more gruff than usual.

" But.. this isn't the end right?"

Makki's interjection caught their attention, all eyes turning to the pink hair boy. 

" We're graduating and we- we lost but... that's not the end of us..." 

He looked around the three other boys.

" Right?"

And just like that they fell into place together in a different way than they did before.

They all expected it to be awkward and hard at first, but in the end, just like their friendship it all fell into place easily. Makki found it easy to intertwine his fingers with Oikawa whenever he wanted to now. His long and pale calloused fingers looked perfect against his, even if his nails were bitten almost raw from stress and anxiety. He liked running his fingers over them anyway, soothing them.

It came naturally to run his fingers softly through Mattsun's curly hair as well. He loved running them through the strands as they would lay on the couch on their day off, when they both didn't have work or school. He also loved playing with them when he was stressed with midterms and trying to get everything done on time. It kept him grounded.

He really thought Iwaizumi would be the hardest one to transition into a more intimate relationship. The man, now that they were older and attending university together, was often closed off when they were younger and had a harder time to express his feelings. But it seemed so natural how he opened up to them, and now Makki couldn't even imagine himself not leaning against a strong shoulder or draping himself over a muscular back. Hajime was built like a truck really. He was the shorter one out of them all but could probably benchpress them easily if he wanted to. He trained hard, sticked to a good regime and slept the right amount of hours like a grandpa. One of Makki's favourite things to do was when it was the spiky hair man's turn to cook. He would just sit at the counter and watch the muscles in his arms and back move under the flimsy white tank top.

He would be lying if he said it wasn't something sexy to watch and didn't do things in his lower regions to him, but sometimes he would get up and just rest his chin on the other man's shoulder and feel the muscles move against him with his eyes closed, breathing in slowly. It made him feel safe.

With the four of them living together, the pinked hair boy had managed to skipped on his recurrent trip to the ER for quite a few years now. He was a klutz by nature, which combine with his none existent sense of danger, was an assured remedy for disaster.

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were more often then not his unofficial babysitters as well as boyfriends, as they managed together to prevent at least four broken arms, two concussions and to get run over by a car that one time.

Surprisingly, they next trip to the Emergency wasn't for him but for Mattsun who needed stitched on his brow.

" That is gonna look so badass babe,that's unfair you're gonna look even more hot than before."

The curly haired man give him a smile and a wink as he continued to press a towel to his head, holding in most of the blood that was still gushing out and had already stained his black shirt.

" That was so romantic Mattsun! My knight in shiny armor..."

Oikawa pressed himself to the taller man's side, wrapping his arms around him.

" Let the man breath will you?? Do you need anything? Does it hurt too much?"

Iwaizumi frowned at the brunette before turning his gaze to the other man sitting in front of him.

" I'm fine really, it doesn't hurt that much."  
  
It was Saturday night and they all had a rare day off together. They've decided to go for food and drinks to get them out of the house a bit and treat themselves.

They'd gotten to one of their favourite place, which was crowded for the time, and managed to snatch a table by the far corner.

Iwaizumi stood up first, saying he was getting the first round. They'd all enjoyed that one without any issues, until they were done and Oikawa said he was getting the next round.

Time was passing by however and the brunette wasn't coming back.

Looking over the crowded room toward the bar, they finally spotted their man who seemed to be in a heated conversation with a stranger, drinks forgotten on the counter. Oikawa was wearing that close off look, meaning he clearly wasn't interested in anything the man was currently saying. They collectively frown at the saw the man leaning forward into their boyfriend’s personal space.

They saw his lips moved, clearly telling off the tall stranger with a cutting remark, before he turned to their drink and grabbed one.

.The man unhappy with what had been said to him it seemed reached forward and clutched at the setter's wrist, making him drop the glass he was holding. He stumbled a few steps in surprise, free arm reaching up to the man's chest to try and push himself away.

Before Makki or Iwaizumi, who was already up, could react and do anything, Mattsun was already across the room.

Standing at a towering height of 6'5" and with the shoulders and chest of a swimmer, adult Matsukawa Issei was quite a terrifying sight when he wanted to be. He'd grown out of his dangly teenagers limbs and looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, especially when he decided to wear his "yakuza mob clothes" as Makki called them.

He'd easily pushed himself between Oikawa and the stranger, breaking the hold the other man had on the brunette while quitting him with his eyes   
  
" You alright Tooru?"

" Ah Mattsun, I'm alright-"

" Are you that little flirt's man?"

The stranger cut him off with a snarky voice, looking up at the curly man.

" He's his own man, he doesn't belong to anyone."

Mattsun kept a straight neutral face as he answered, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

" Well maybe you should consider putting a leash on your little slut then. He's got quite a mouth on him, and maybe some loose legs... You should check that out-"

And then all hell broke loose.

If one thing could be said about Matsukawa is that it took a lot to rattle him. He very rarely reacted to any comments or replies sent his way, and went along with the flow of things.

It was another thing entirely when his boyfriends were involved.

The man never had a chance to finish his sentence as a tanned fist connected strongly with his face. Gasps and shouts were heard all around, while one thing led to another as they skirmished until Iwaizumi was the one stepping in when it got too far and breaking it off.

Too far meaning the stranger breaking a glass over the curly haired man and slicing his brow open.

Which is what led them to be sitting at 1 A.M. in the Emergency room, all huddled together in a corner.

" Worth it. That jerk deserved it."

" Not saying he didn't. But he got you good..."

Makki watched as Oikawa gently dabbed away at the other man's cut while Iwaizumi was softly chiding him and he wondered how he got so lucky.

They relationship was unconventional from the start. 

But seeing as most of their important moment together lead to the emergency, he shouldn't be too surprise.

And to be honest he'd broke his nose a thousand time more if it meant staying with them for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing friend Jani_Butten whose absolutely talented and deals with me stupid rambling and helped be through this chapter I felt slipped out of my grasp! Love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jani_Butten who's my brainstorming buddy, my MatsuhanaIwaoi partner in crime and who gets it right away and share the same vision for these boys! Check out their own page for more!
> 
> We spend way too much time analysis them and this is where it lead us to!


End file.
